


From One Twisted Fuck to Another

by hegemony



Series: One Twisted Fuck [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Kink, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/pseuds/hegemony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's spent two years chasing a dream, trying to find the one person who will shut him down just right. And then he meets Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Twisted Fuck to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Blindfold_spn, round three.
> 
> Originally posted 17th-Jul-2010, Gently Revised.

They meet at a table outside a bar. Jensen's not hunched over or mousey and he looks Jared in the eye while shaking his hand. He's unafraid of the meeting, even though they both know what he asked for. There's no humiliation in his demeanor. Also, Jared thinks to himself, Jensen's fucking gorgeous.

"You don't look too bad yourself, stud," Jensen's smirk is worth the embarrassment of thinking aloud.

 

 

"Whaddya say we get this show on the road?"

Jensen came to quicker than he thought. His eyes shine up at his captor in the near-darkness of the garage until his eyes flutter closed completely. He's curled up in the backseat of the car, and it's almost too easy to manhandle him, pull his arms behind him while he's still squirming, tie them tight enough where he'll scream for fear of dislocating his arms. Jared fusses with the rope, perfect execution on knots at the wrist, the neck, the elbows, and the rope that connects them all together. He knows no matter how much his prey may like to squirm, he won't choke himself if he's trying to get away.

When he folds Jensen into the trunk just right, sees a perfect fit, a chill goes down his spine and his razor sharp smile breaks free, the last thing Jensen sees as he drowns in his own head.

The training gag and breathing tube in place, Jared snaps the backseats up in Jensen's car and settles into the front, thinking about how it's going to be an excellent weekend.

 

 

"The Ad was pretty basic on purpose," Jensen says, firmly. "I've done this before, and while I love creativity and when people get real evil, some of the people I've done this with don't get it...right."

"Right? How many ways are there to get it wrong?" Jared asks. The languid laugh that Jensen gives him is punch-drunk, an amazing sound. He looks down at his half-filled glass of beer.

"I'm a bossy person. Some people even like to call me toppy. Some people don't get that I want all the decisions made for me, no input on my part whatsoever. I get out of control when I get the chance to speak. I get picky when I get choices."

"So you want to be dominated?" Jared says.

"That's not quite the word I was looking for, Jared."

 

Jensen's body hits the hardwood floor with a rather pitiful thud. He's been awake for a while, squirming in the and now attempting to crawl and survey his surroundings. For a second, Jared's hoping that his apartment is clean enough for this, but Jensen's already kicking out with his legs and attempting to choke himself free. Jared grabs a roll of bondage tape from the coffee table and straddles Jensen, taping over his eyes with two pieces, shiny black vinyl where green used to be. From Jensen's reaction, it's like he barely even realized he asked for it. That gets Jared's motor running more than it should, honestly.

"Where am I, where'd you take me? What's happening?" Jensen sounds honestly, passionately concerned. He's breathless and strung out, and Jared's hand settles around his throat without even thinking, fingers settling into the perfect choke. Jensen's cry for help is beautiful in its piteousness.

Jared's body pins Jensen's legs open, his erection rubbing into Jensen's crotch through his jeans. "I wanted you at the bar. You weren't even paying attention to me with your boyfriend right there. Should have told me something, now I'm gonna have to take it."

"Please," Jensen gasps as he tries to move, kneeing Jared halfheartedly. He's moving like he's afraid for his life, like he's never wanted anything more than freedom, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Jared can smell his fear, leaning even further into him, pinning his whole torso against the floor. Jensen grits his teeth, trying to evade.

"I love it when I have to take the pretty things I want," Jared whispers, his tongue curling outward to lick at Jensen's bottom lip. "You don't even get it. I _like_ it when you squirm."

The first thrust of hips against hips and Jensen's screaming, the cries for help bouncing off the walls, tinged with the adrenaline of wanting hard. "I'll give you anything you want, just let me go. I won't even tell anybody, I promise!"

"Nobody can hear you, baby, so you can scream all you want. It's not good enough for me to stop, not when I have this ass instead," Jared drawls against Jensen's neck, his free hand reaching down to grab a feel of Jensen's ass in its jeans, fingers clenching inward and then tracing, curling around the seam of Jensen's waistband, finding the buttons. It takes a few tries to get it all free, but Jensen's gloriously hard underneath, his cock perfect as it springs free and leaks across his t-shirt. Jared makes a noise like he's just discovered something beautiful. "Look at that. Guess someone wants it as bad as I do."

"Please, please no, I can't, please," Jensen sobs, but he gives up his jeans without much fight, groaning and arching as Jared undoes his own. They're both naked from the waist down, and one of Jared's fingers sinks down into the crack of Jensen's ass.

"And you're wet, too!" Jared says, feigning surprise. "You're a slut, aren't you? Just a plain ol' slut, all stretched out and ready for anyone to stick their dick in this pretty little hole. Good thing I snagged it for myself when I did. Who knows what your little boyfriend would have done to you."

Jensen hasn't stopped fighting, bucking, ready to claw and scratch his way free, choking himself all the while. "You don't have to do this. I swear you don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to, and I think your body wants it too. So why don't you just let it sink on in. I'll split you open and fuck this ass so good you won't even think you're alive when I leave. Who knows, maybe someone already thinks you're dead?" Jared teases, his fingers corkscrewing in and out of Jensen's lubed and loose hole. "You just take this so easy, don't you? You went out expecting this, huh?"

"No, no I don't want this. You can't make me want this, no," Jensen gasps, but Jared's already made up his mind about exactly how this will work. His hands form bruises on each of Jensen's thighs and he cleaves them into a perfect split, rolling them upward a little so Jensen's ass is just barely in the air. Jared doesn't even bother to be gentle, not when he could make Jensen lose everything with one sharp thrust.

The room falls silent and Jared stays there, filling Jensen up for wet, intense seconds, even though he knows this whole thing is fragile. When he does pull away, he does it in slow motion, making sure Jensen feels every inch, ever detail until he's stretched around the head.

And then Jared's fingers sink into Jensen's skin as he fucks fast and hard, a sharp never-ending thrust that makes Jensen seize up and start to squirm again. Jared avoids his prostate on purpose, but keeps going and going until Jensen's screaming for it, toes curling against the floor. The friction is amazing, Jensen's tight and wanton and arching even though he's acting like this isn't what he wants. He throws his hips weakly as if to match Jared's violent thrust, and Jared's already learning so much, building up just how good this is going to be for both of them the rest of the weekend.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, darlin'. Told you I'd make it good," Jared smiles, finally curling his hips just right to jab at Jensen's prostate. Jensen squeals in surprise, and Jared goes back to avoiding the spot. "Too bad I can go all night without even breaking a sweat, keep you right here under me for as long as I please. Bet you don't even want to admit to yourself how you like it this way. Your boyfriend do it like this?"

Jensen bares his teeth, struggles even more fervently that Jared's 'accidentally' brushed against the place they both know would set him off like a bottle rocket. "I want you to stop."

"Aw, that's cute," Jared grins, his hips moving even harder, on a mission. When he tires out, he pulls away and back, watching as Jensen's fucked-out hole struggles to close. His wrists are almost free from their knot, his lips dry and candy pink, his cock swollen full and spitting precome from the head onto his lower stomach. Jared reaches down, adjusts the ring sitting at the base of his own cock, and manhandles Jensen over onto his knees.

"No! No please, please! I'll give you whatever you..."

Jared's hands reach up to the rope around Jensen's neck and it's lead down to his elbows, grabbing a handful of the slack and tugging, crushing Jensen's windpipe. His voice is low and hazy, a siren call of domination in Jensen's ear, "now be a good boy and put my dick back in you."

There's a tense, remarkable moment of shock between them as Jensen fumbles, for air and Jared's dick at the same time, hands shaking when he finds Jared's fucking him bareback. He works on pure adrenaline as he curls his hand a little below Jared's crown and aims it back to his hole.

"Mmm, like that," Jared remarks. Jensen's fingers curl and grasp and he straightens up, fingers sinking Into the skin of Jensen's hips as he arranges Jensen's legs and gets him going with a good spank. Jensen keens as the new position toys with him, the head of Jared's dick massaging right where they both know he needs.

"Your head's swimming, isn't it? Ready to give in, right? What do you want more, pretty boy, oxygen or orgasm?"

The choke collar pulls around Jensen's neck even tighter, even as Jared can feel Jensen so close to getting past that little knot at his wrists, and the change in position means all Jensen can do is let go, give in, do what Jared's telling him to do. Jensen cries out hoarse as he comes, goes limp afterward, blacking out. Jared lets go, checking Jensen's breathing and pulls away, folding his erection back onto his pants.

While Jensen's out, Jared surveys the damage, the knot that had been picked undone had been seconds away from unraveling when Jensen passed out and Jared relishes the mess everywhere across Jensen's shirt, undeniable proof that yes, this is going to work out just fine.

 

 

 

"I tend to want to escape. I've gotten quite good at it, since this little passion of mine started," Jensen tells him, lowly. The waitress comes around, asks if he wants another beer and he replies charmingly, green eyes sparkling and lips curled into a smirk. Jared looks at the scene with a candid fascination, wondering if Jensen would look so beautiful sitting there flirting with the waitress with a gag locked into his mouth, if he would wear his bondage like a sign of pride. His cock stirs, a shiver goes down his spine at the thought.

"How far have you ever gotten?" Jared asks.

Jensen thinks for a second. "Really far, actually. The girl I was playing with at the time was not particularly fond of that. I guess she hadn't really anticipated the whole 'false hope' aspect. It really got me going, she could have done anything she wanted to stop me, I would have wanted it, or at least went with it but once I was free she just dropped her safeword and we were done."

Part of Jared feels like this guy must be one hell of a twisted fuck, but the other half is curious, in for a penny in for a pound.

"If she wouldn't have called it, what would you have done?"

"I'm not sure," Jensen shrugs. "Crawled over to her, gotten a little rough. We still would have fucked, I think. I would have wanted that a lot."

"So it would have been in her best interest to stay with it?" Jared's beer glass is almost empty, still cool in his hand and he tries not to choke with the thought of Jensen crowding around a tiny little domme, sliding right up against her against the wall.

"I don't know if it would have been her thing. I had never thought to ask, but I have been known to rock a world or two while I'm calling the shots," Jensen says, fresh beer set right in front of him. "I'm just saying, it's not like I want out if I get out. It'd just further the mind game a little, I like that feeling, makes it seem more real. What, you don't like getting fucked, Jared?"

Jensen's question comes out breathy and sultry, and Jared doesn't know if he's doing it on purpose or if it's a figment of his imagination, so he chuckles, takes the last pull of his beer. "It's not my favorite thing to do, but I've subbed before and I'm pretty sure I'll do it again. Would you want me to..."

"What? Fake like you don't want it? If that's what you're into, pervert," Jensen grins.

 

 

Jared's never liked having a studio in his apartment more than he does right now. It's easy to undo the rope and sling Jensen over his shoulder into a fireman's carry, trotting past the dogs and into the studio space, still unconverted from the original warehouse floor. He turns on the work lights, and sets Jensen down in a corner.

Jared bares Jensen's neck, checking for bruises from the rope with a careful touch. He puts the rope he'd use for Jensen's arms aside and goes to the back, grabbing the wide dungeon collar he'd been tinkering with before he'd gone to meet Jensen. It's well oiled and shined metal- he bought it from a fucked up garage sale once and had lovingly restored it. Once he closes it with the pin, the little loop sits in the dip of Jensen's neck, perfect for a leash. It looks like it's meant to be on Jensen's neck, adorning his prize.

It's easy to manhandle Jensen onto his stomach, making sure to turn his head so he can breathe. He loops gauntlets of rope for each wrist, making sure that the knots are impossible to reach as he attaches them to a spreader bar. Afterward, he curls his hands around Jensen's ankles, carefully folding his legs backwards, his calves up so he can maneuver the spreader bar between them. He grabs a length of rope for each ankle, cynching the bindings tight. It's harder to turn Jensen back onto his back like this, knowing he has to fold feet and hands out of the way, but the endless arch of Jensen's still-clothed torso makes it all worth it as it gives way to half-hard cock and pale, splayed thighs.

He brings the flash-lamp over and positions it just right; the silvery umbrella that houses it is all-encompassing. He leans it down into Jensen's face, ties the ends of the pin in Jensen's collar with nylon rope to the trigger so the more he squirms in hopes of seeing what Jared will do to him, the more the light will turn on, flood around his face.

He lines up everything else he needs just out of Jensen's reach and sight, takes a deep breath, and gets to work. The tape peels back easy from Jensen's eyes, and Jared's almost too soft when he kisses Jensen's lips, tongue teasing him awake. The first shove, and a flash of light goes off in the umbrella, shocking Jensen awake.

It's almost cute, how Jensen tries to struggle for a few seconds to survey what's going on but keeps getting stuck triggering the bulb, light flashing in his eyes until he's screaming.

"You're noisy, you know that?" Jared says. "Noisy and squirmy. It's absolutely obvious you're undisciplined."

Jensen's whole body freezes at the sound of Jared's voice. Jared smiles, notes he can see Jensen's cock filling a little bit more, waking up with the rest of him, "What do you mean, undisciplined?"

"It means you don't know what's good for you, and you're slow. I'd venture on stupid, but I bet you're just clever enough, aren't you?"

The first touch of Jared's knife to Jensen's shirt is a slow, gentle drag. Peeling back the cloth is a revelation, full of flushed skin and anticipation.

"What's your name?" Jensen asks. He's scared, trying to mitigate his own panic and Jared can hear it in his voice. "Please, tell me your name."

"This isn't my first rodeo, baby doll," Jared replies. He idly traces the grooves of Jensen's barely defined six pack with his knife, just shy of cutting him open. Jensen knows the gravitas of the situation. "I'm not telling you anything."

Jensen's cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and he curls in to look at Jared, the light flashing in his eyes before he can barely sneak out from under the umbrella. The sound he makes is helpless, beautiful.

"M...my name's Jensen," He grits out.

"Hi, Jensen," Jared says, passively. He tucks the sharp blade of the knife under Jensen's chin, a threat. "Do you like to bleed?"

Jensen's eyes flash shut, his whole body on high-alert. Jared reaches down, licks at one of Jensen's nipples, and Jensen recoils like he's shocked, light going off in his eyes again.

"No!" he grits out.

"But I bet you like the idea of it. That's why you're so hard right now, right? Because some part of this twisted little head would love it if I carved you right up like a thanksgiving turkey. You'd squirm for it, scream for it but we both know you'd come for me."

Jensen's breathing harder than before, his chest rising and falling quicker than it was a few seconds ago, as if he's really taking the words seriously, as if he's being driven up the wall by the idea.

Jared's voice hits rock bottom, the knife creeping up the side of Jensen's face, the dull tip only sharp enough to tickle, a hint of menace. "Baby doll, what are you afraid of?"

"Please, please don't hurt me," Jensen groans, tries turning away and gets another flash of light for his trouble.

"You know, for all those words you're saying nothing at all," Jared grins, puts the knife down and picks up the dildo, fat and stubby and veiny, the perfect gag. "Stick your tongue out before I cut it out."

Afraid Jared's threat is a promise, Jensen does as told. The cock gag slides in perfectly, just stops before it hits the back of Jensen's throat and Jared reaches down for the tape, sealing flesh-colored latex inside Jensen's mouth. Jensen's eyes fill with terror as he tries to work against the tape but it's heavy silvery sticky stuff, keeps Jensen in line. A moment to turn the light on full-time, Jared watches as his prey closes his eyes, turns away. 

Jared drapes himself against Jensen's arched body, rough and frayed canvas against smooth, soft skin. Just to add to the act, Jared reaches for the knife again and starts laying a trail of kisses up Jensen's neck. "It's not gonna help you, Jensen. Still gonna end up doing what I want."

The dull side of the knife drags up against Jensen's thigh, and then back down again. It's a trick of sensation, he jumps and whimpers like he's been cut, like it's on the verge of bleeding.

Jensen's begging through the gag, and as the knife brushes close to his dick he starts squirming, trying to inch away. His hands are clawing into the concrete, stuck because they can't struggle or wiggle like they want to.

"Poor baby," Jared teases. "Now, lets see what we can do to you in this predicament."

He rips away the rest of Jensen's shirt, cutting through it almost violently. His eyes settle on Jensen's pierced nipples, little silvery bars interrupting tan skin. His fingers splay out around Jensen's rib, and he brings his head down, takes a bar into his teeth and yanks gently, just enough.

Jensen's gagged mouth makes a fawning sound, and his body arches up even more. Jared knows an offering when he sees one.

"I want to see how far I can take you, you know that?" Jared says. He reaches for the cloth, the lube, the sounds and the speculum, and Jensen doesn't know where he's going until he's getting thoroughly lubed, inside and out. Jared pulls out a pair of gloves, puts them on silently. "This is gonna...hurt, a little."

He picks up a sound and applies a little lube to the tip, the curved end beckoning, the little vibrator at the end. Without even announcing, Jared starts the long and intense decent into Jensen, little by little, watching as Jensen struggles with his whole body to escape the situation, the humiliation of it all. Once it's all the way seated up against Jensen's prostate, the speculum enters his ass, ratchets itself open until he's too wide to feel anything.

"Now look at you, all pretty and taken care of," Jared remarks, running his fingers over Jensen's split-open rim and his stuffed full dick, tapping idly at the crown. Jensen whimpers, turning away, "If I keep you, I'll pierce you right here, screw one of these in you all the time."

Jensen's sweating and Jared can't tell if that's because of the lamp or the things Jared's doing. Still, he picks up another of the rods, a thicker one with a flat handle at the end, and slides his fingers into Jensen's split open hole. He taps the rod against the metal of the speculum a few times, just to get Jensen all riled up a bit, and then finds what he's looking for, running his rod over the prostate and having it click against layers of skin with the sound jammed into Jensen's dick. The body below him goes still, doesn't even breathe, now that he's clued in.

"Squirming's not going to help. My friends and I aren't goin nowhere," Jared smiles. "You can try to get rid of us all you want, I'll just stretch you open wider and make you come harder. It's your choice."

Jared's forearms brush against Jensen's knuckles, and he raises a finger to turn the vibrator on, watching Jensen jump sky high even in his bondage, his squirming doing all the work for Jared, now.

Jensen's body is in pieces in seconds, limp and withdrawn. The sound's still buzzing in Jensen's dick, staving off ejaculation but it's obvious Jensen's come twice in the last few minutes, one orgasm dovetailing into another, more maddening one. His screams fall into whimpers, realizing that he's stuck. Jared gently pulls the speculum out while bills are still spread, prying Jensen wide. The muffled cry sounds like music to Jared's ears.

Jared slides back in, his whole cock in one stroke and even though the angle's all wrong he's lead by the vibration, knows exactly where to go. Below him, Jensen's head is thrashing from side to side, his hands clawing to the spreader bar in hopes that he can find something to pick at, free himself from one of the knots. He stills as he comes again, whole body clenching and milking and tightening until Jared's eyes roll back in his head, his hand splayed on Jensen's hip. It's easy to pick up the knife again, carve just a little bit more, get Jensen flying as high as he can on this.

"What, baby, you don't like it?" Jared says, his nails digging down into Jensen's hips. His mouth lowers to Jensen's neck, licking at his throat and working his hips, listening to Jensen's whimpering all the while. "You ready to come? You think you can handle it, now?"

Jensen's begging with his whole body, desperate to be let go, his body limp even with the position he's in. He's tired and weakened, the fire in his eyes extinguished. When Jared reaches down to that stuffed cock and slowly withdraws the sound, a river of come follows like relief as Jensen deflates a little bit more. Jared clicks the vibrator off, lets it drop, watches as Jensen pants. It feels like they're both thankful that the most intense part is over.

"Gonna keep you," Jared remarks, "I'm good with pretty little things like you. You don't even have to want it, much. You don't have to want anything."

 

 

 

"So tell me about you, Jared? How'd you get to the point where you'd respond to an ad like mine?" Jensen's eyes sparkle, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

Jared's mouth bends, his head tilted down. "I was in the scene for a while, but I got tired of it pretty quickly."

"I can't really see you as someone I'd call 'master'," Jensen says. "No offense."

"None taken," Jared says. "Dungeon culture is... not for me. I'm not good at it, it's too serious. I tried to make it work, I tried really hard, but I think I like something different. I got into the artistic side of it for a while, so I have a decent collection of stuff I've gathered from here and there. I still know my way around a pair of half-decent restraints and some rope..."

"...but that whole whip-and-chain thing isn't your bag?" Jensen grins. "I know how you feel. So what are you into?"

"I'm not into sub-space. I don't like being in a room with someone whose not in their body, you know? I like reactions, more than someone saying 'thank you, sir' or being obedient. I really, really like it when there's obvious emotion there, when you're giving it everything I'm giving and more," Jared asks.

"I can see how you wouldn't be into the dungeon scene," Jensen nods.

"And I'm sure you can see me why I decided I should give you a try," Jared says. "I like getting into someone's head, seeing what they'll do."

"Well, I hope you like what you find there," Jensen looks up through his lashes.

 

 

Jensen's tied up against a door, locked restraints forcing him into a squat. The spreader bars at his ankles, thighs and knees are unneeded and they both know it, but sometimes it's good to be ornate, an indulgence for Jared more than for his captive. There's a heavy-duty waist cincher around Jensen's middle and a chunky neck-corset around his throat, pressing a masculine torso into something more androgynous and uncomfortable. There's tape around four of Jensen's fingers on each hand, making them into claws, and his arms have been raised and suspended above his head, a forearm-length spreader bar at his wrists so he can't get to the locks too easily. In the middle of the bar is an easy knot, one Jared's tied loose on purpose.

Jared positions the fist-shaped dildo so only the fingertips are in Jensen but the more eager he becomes, the more of the fist he'll have to take. Soon, Jared thinks, he'll be at the wrist, hole opening so Jensen can slide down the forearm. His mouth gets split open with a ring gag that gets locked in the back, and his cock, growing hard from the predicament, gets shoved into a sheath and locked up, too.

After he's secure, Jared takes the blindfold from Jensen's eyes, lets him in on his situation. A mirror behind Jared shows Jensen his predicament, and while he starts to shift, test his bonds a little more voraciously, Jared takes him by the hair and navigates him straight into Jared's open pants, cock demanding entrance.

Jensen's good at this, drooling everywhere now that his teeth are tucked out of the way, and he's whimpering but making no move to demand his freedom, a sign he's just comfortable enough. His tongue runs up the vein on the underside of Jared's cock, laving at the crown and Jared's eyes fall shut for a second, enjoying the feeling.

"Look at you. All trussed up and you still want it, you slut. No always means yes around you, doesn't it?"

Jensen freezes, and Jared looks down at him, knows he's been sinking on the dildo for a while now, and wonders if he's about to take the chunky knuckles inside. Jensen's wordlessly begging around his dick, pleading to be let go as the position wears on him. Jared simply gags him by shoving in real deep, letting the head toy with falling all the way down into Jensen's throat.

"That what you're begging me for, huh? You wanna deep throat me?" Jared asks. "Jensen, you sweet talker."

The noises and universal signs for 'no' are cut short as Jared fucks his mouth even deeper, body thrusting until Jensen's throat's hugging around him, muscles milking all the way down. Jared makes an approving sound, keeps backing away only to fall in again, fingers twitching against the doorframe. Jensen groans, his hands unable to curl into fists, his jaw falling numb. His nose is bumping crudely against Jared's abdomen, a gaudy display of technique.

Jared's been in this position before, don't ask him how or why. He knows how easy it is to get bone-tired, muscles straining and flooding with lactic acid, whole body ready to collapse in on itself even though he's been strung up on his toes. It's kind of pretty for the spectator, watching as muscles give in one by one like what's happening to Jensen now, but Jared knows it's got to be just this side of excruciating, a real challenge thanks to all the factors at work at once.

When Jared's sure Jensen needs breath, he pulls away, lets his wet cock curl against Jensen's cheek as Jensen heaves. A hand puts pressure on Jensen's shoulders, and suddenly he's screaming again, pure terror in every elegant line of his body and sparkling radiant in his eyes. He's finally down to the wrist, a whole fist made of silicone inside his ass, tucked away so it'll be hard to push out.

Jared needs relief at the thought, the way Jensen takes it and struggles. It takes a few seconds to get the cock ring off, but the ensuing orgasm is quick and dirty and lands in messy ropes all over Jensen's high cheekbones. Jensen looks through his lashes, up at Jared as he turns the prettiest shade of pink and Jared smiles, crouches down to Jensen's level. His hand curls around Jensen's jaw, careful to not disturb the come.

"Listen," Jared says. "I'm gonna let you have the keys to get yourself out of this mess, and if you do it before I finish eating, I'll even let you go. How about that, hmm?"

Jensen's ears perk at the incentive and he eyes Jared with caution.

"I bet you're figuring 'what's the catch', right?" Jared asks. Jensen's little noise of agreement is adorable, telling Jared just how long the man's spent in gags. He holds up and jingles a jar of similar looking keys, part of his collection, and Jensen's eyes widen as they spill right out onto the floor, surrounding him. "You gotta figure out which key opens everything. If you don't get out before I come back, it's my hand that's gonna be inside you next."

He watches as Jensen whimpers at the thought, eyes closing and the shiver that follows. Oh yes, Jared thinks, this will do just fine. He gets up, ruffling Jensen's hair, and walks off, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

It takes a good 20 minutes for the delivery guy to come, but Jared's prepared, watching Jensen through a night-vision cam conveniently clipped onto the mirror. He wonders if it's a bad idea to take notes, to study Jensen like an animal, take what Jensen tells him like this and use it to make his scenes better, more to Jensen's liking. Still, he watches with cool interest as Jensen yanks and pulls and squirms until the knot holding his hands up is free, unceremoniously scrambling for the keys, trying to develop a system to figure out which ones he'll try. A sense of panic washes over Jensen when he realizes he can barely pick up any of them with his fingers taped up that way, his teeth tucked behind the gag so he can't bite them free. He curls his hands and decides to try them in the lock for his collar.

There are at least a few hundred keys spread out and Jensen actively gets a little more desperate with each one that doesn't help, body strung tight the whole time. He's drooling everywhere, head unable to drop and Jared's absolutely sure he should be hard as a rock were it not for the chastity device.

When he's done eating and denied himself for as long as he can stand, Jared walks back into the room, flicking on a lamp.

"I see you didn't find what you were looking for down there," Jared points out, his fingers spreading wide against Jensen's back. He tisks, draws the real key out of his pocket. "That's probably because the one you spent all that time looking for was right here. Oops."

Jensen's eyes go soft at the realization. Without even thinking, he maneuvers himself down onto the ground so his ass is up in the air, the buzzing fist lodged deeper in his ass than he'd ever want to admit. Jared's hand reaches down, twists as he pulls it out and away. Jensen's hole is loose-slack and swollen as he gives it up.

Jared takes the time to slip on the glove and lube up, first. Jensen's already in an intense enough space, groaning as he offers himself, but Jared's still got big hands he'll have to work on making Jensen take. One finger explores, two slide in and curl, pulling at Jensen's hole.

The whimpers are like hardcore porn, Jensen's hairless ass as smooth and symmetrical as any barely legal girl's and he takes advantage of the fact, pushing forward when Jared gives him three. Just for a little burn, Jared doesn't bother giving him the fourth separate from the fifth, only demands that he takes the whole top part of the hand together so Jensen can work himself around the knuckles, stretching in soft increments, presses forward into new territory. He knows Jensen's done it before, trusts Jensen to find a way to tell him if something's wrong without breaking the aire and his work ethic is absolutely lovely. It doesn't take much of anything before Jensen's working around Jared's palm, his knuckles firmly inside.

"You'll take everything I give you, won't you? It's amazing how much of a slut you are," Jared grins. "Gyrating on it, drooling for it. Can't wait for you to take the whole thing."

He anchors himself and uses his free hand to slap Jensen's ass briskly. "Don't make me hurt you just so I can hear you."

He leans his hand in even further, watches as Jensen strains and swallows him right up, Jared's fist surrounded by slick, wanton skin. He lets his wrist stay where it is, his hand curling into a fist.

Jared doesn't make it easy, the waiting. He keeps Jensen guessing, silent as he slowly pulls backward. His fist catches on Jensen's rim, and all of a sudden he's squirming on the ground, his body seizing up. Jared reaches back in, goes deeper this time and brings his mouth down to curl his tongue at Jensen's spread-open asshole. Jensen's a puddle of precome, drool and stress on the floor, and Jared simply uses a little focus and timing to get Jensen screaming, body flying.

"You look good with my fucking arm up your ass." Jared grunts, the creepy little hiss bouncing off the walls. Jensen's watching in the mirror, seeing just how much has disappeared into himself. "It's another sign of how we fit, you know. How good we are, together. How hard I make you, even if you don't want to admit you want this."

The fingers of Jared's other hand runs his fingers over the swell of Jensen's lips, shoved open. Jensen's eyes may be flat, but his tongue curls at Jared's fingertips eagerly, almost lovingly.

Jared's smile widens, razor sharp. He's got a feeling that he won't be able to get into bed anytime soon.

 

 

"So what's the plan?" Jared says. "You have to have a plan for this kind of thing, right?"

Jensen presses an envelope into Jared's hand. "drop this in some water, give it to me before we leave."

"Wait, really?" Jared asks. Jensen's smile is cute and wide. "You trust me enough to..."

"Do you really think that we would have gotten this far if I didn't trust you, Jared? Come now," Jensen says. "If you're uncomfortable, it's cool. We can figure out another way. Punch my daylights out, for all I care. I know how much I want this, and I know how much I want you to do this with me. In case you haven't been paying attention, I do like it complicated."

"Yeah. Complicated," the word rolls around Jared's mouth, tastes a bit stale.

"My safeword is your name. Any form of it. If I call you 'Jared' or 'Padalecki', I want you to stop, and I want to talk. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Jared nods. "If I need to stop, I'll call your last name."

"Jared?" Jensen asks.

"Yes?"

"Don't be nice, you'll know exactly when I want 'nice,' the whole point of this is to know that you can be mean, Jay. You'll probably make that into an artform." Jensen's eyes are intense, grinning and seductive but almost worried that they've done something tragically wrong. "No pressure, Jay. Tab's on me."

With that, Jensen gets up and lazily walks up to the bar asking for the tab. Jared watches him pull out his wallet, foisting over a card without blinking an eye. Jared leaves the envelope on the table, slipping away into the crowd. Better to do this right than do it easy.

Jared can imagine Jensen's reaction to not finding him there, knows the sense of disappointment that comes over him, the inability to understand what went wrong and the unfortunate sadness of alienating someone else. Jared follows as Jensen walks down the street, follows him into the parking garage and corners him against his car.

"Boo," he says, and takes advantage of Jensen's sky-high jump to curl his arms around Jensen's midsection and neck, a textbook sleeper hold.

He fights all the way down, but in a matter of seconds Jensen's out cold.

 

 

Between 'scenes' in this little drama, Jared's taken to shoving Jensen all bundled up in his bedroom closet. It's a good place for Jensen, gives him all the time in the world to weave his own little story, how and where he came into contact with this mystery man, if he blew him off or simply wasn't paying attention. He doesn't bother with rope, knows Jensen's real keen to figure out a way free but decides to curl his fingers into battered leather restraints, pretty brown against Jensen's pale skin. When he pulls Jensen out, he's always a little more jittery, a little more hesitant. His head's fresh in the game they're playing, still terrified as if this is his first time.

Jared toys with the idea of tying Jensen up, sticking him in Harley's old cage to sleep for the night; it'd be just this side of small, the grate leaving impressions of Jensen's skin everywhere, just another part of the game. Instead, he ends up taping Jensen into the closet, arms and legs held down by good old fashioned industrial duct tape, not that cutesy bondage tape Jared dislikes. After taping Jensen down, he still spends what feels like hours tugging and playing with Jensen's exposed nipples, fingering the head of his cock. Jensen doesn't say anything, too scared of the consequences, but all of his whimpering and struggling still sends a clear picture. He's humiliated, embarrassed, but so responsive and wanting, his whole lower half coming close to beating the tape, arching into Jared's hand as he strokes Jensen off. When Jared's hand, covered in come, wipes across Jensen's mouth, fingers pinching his nose shut, Jensen squirms, but says nothing and licks Jared's hand clean.

It would be easy to lay the scene down, then. It would be easy to congratulate himself, let Jensen have a night of rest. Instead, he teases a kiss, what would be their first, and retreats, snapping the door to the walk-in closet shut, behind him. He knows Jensen's watching him go. When he sneaks into bed himself, Jared wonders what's going to happen once he lets Jensen free, how games like this end.

The morning means prep-work. It's quiet coffee and a muffin before opening the closet door, old panties that Jared had hanging around getting stuffed into Jensen's mouth and taped over. Jensen's eyes pop open and he instantaneously remembers where he is.

"Morning, baby doll," Jared says, cheerfully. "New day, million new ways to fuck you, right? Your little hole sore from how good I wrecked it last night?"

Jensen shimmies and groans, especially as the knife comes back out to play. This time, Jared curls it over Jensen's nipples, plays with the little piercings, tracing the ouline of areolae. The knife's sharper, now, and Jensen could easily drop the bell in his hand, safewording out to get on with his life. Instead, he watches Jared toy with him, play these evil little games, see what he does.

Jared kneels, licking Jensen awake as he winds the rope around the exposed flesh of his cock and balls. Jensen's cock grows hard and hot, fills Jared's mouth and when he's on the verge of coming, Jared pulls both ends of the rope, cinches every knot tight all at once and suddenly, Jensen's freshly freaked out by his predicament.

"Aww, baby. Don't act like that," Jared teases. "Can't you take a gift when it's offered?"

Jensen's muzzled growl is almost defensive, but mostly bone tired, psyching himself out to submit to his captor.

Jared carves through the tape and peels it back roughly from every part of Jensen's body, pulling him by the back of his head down from his perch on the wall. He throws him down, gets rough, folding his hands behind him, each wrist tied to an elbow, forearms wound together with thick rope. Jared uses the new bondage as a handle, pulling Jensen up again and frog marching him out of the bedroom, down into the living room. He's been fashioning a collar out of rope, just for an occasion like this and when it fits perfect against Jensen's skin, Jared stands back, oggles like Jensen's a piece of meat.

"You don't need these," Jared shrugs, snapping a fresh piece of bondage tape off the roll and using it on Jensen's eyes, a gaudy display. He throws Jensen down on the ottoman in front of the couch, lubing him clinically. "You know what I feel like doing today? I feel like using you up. Want to make sure you know what you'll be missing if you run from me. Tie you up until you look like a cutesy pocket sex toy and then I'll fuck you all casual-like, sit you on my dick all day."

Jensen's squirming with the information, trying to make it as hard as possible for Jared to attain his goal easily and when he seems like he's getting close to succeeding, Jared picks up one of Jensen's legs and spreads it wide, fingers spearing and impolite, threatening his whole fist again.

The noisy pleas coming out of Jensen are almost melodic, tired and ragged but soothing. Jared's fingers reach at his prostate, curl around and get Jensen whimpering and wishing he could find a way out, wanting to come.

It takes a little more rope to torque the back of the collar to Jensen's balls,putting his body in an almost impossible bend backwards, and Jared folds up Jensen's ankles to his thighs, wrapping a few lengths of tape around each. He looks brilliant, like an oversized toy when Jared flips him around, his struggling not even serving to help him out anymore.

Jared stands up, pulls the flesh he's sculpted into his lap, forcing the legs up, pulling the ropes tight, and sinking in. He fucks Jensen hard, leaves no room for enjoyment when all he wants is to send a clear message. Jensen's screaming, barely even twisting as his hole clenches around Jared's cock, desperate for the action. Jared's a beast like this, fucking in every direction he can, absolutely furious for it like he can't get enough. He can tell Jensen's into it, too.

Afterward, he cuts the rope that has Jensen's head tilted backward, slices through the tape cinching Jensen's thighs. He sits back on the couch, pulls Jensen and manhandles his lower half so it will land on his dick.

"You gonna ride me all by yourself or am I gonna have to make you?"

Jensen groans as he sits flush, and attempts to find the momentum to fuck back. He's making noises like he's absolutely unwilling, but when Jared reaches down to trace his fingers over Jensen's cock, it's leaking from the head regardless. Jensen makes the most erotic, pornographic noise, hips working and upper body arching, head hanging like he's looking down at it through the blindfold.

"Come on, you. Fuck me like you mean it." Jared barks, taking Jensen by the hips and stilling him, bouncing him on Jared's dick. "You know you want this, fuck me like you mean it."

It's intense, and Jared groans as he pushes Jensen around, never allowing Jensen to move away or out of his grip. Jensen tries to fight, kick and find a way out of his predicament, but with no leverage he's got very little place to go.

"Love that fucked out hole on my dick, gonna fuck me so hard," Jared says. "This big cock too much for you?"

It goes on for hours, chiding taunts and the knowledge that Jensen's going crazy behind the tape taking his identity away. Jared rips the tape from Jensen's mouth, pulls the pink lace from Jensen's mouth, dry full lips and thick tongue that peeks out, hitched breath.

It's kind of then when it goes to shit. Jared turns them over, pins Jensen down to the sofa and fucks hard, pressing his mouth to Jensen's. Teeth and tongue and breath.

"Please," Jensen sighs. "Please, please, please."

"No," Jared says, determined just as weary.

Hours. Seriously.

 

 

 

"Are you looking for something, or just fun?" Jared asks.

"I'm not sure," Jensen shrugs. "I haven't found it, at least. It just...nobody feels right, you know? I'm not sure how much you want."

"Have you ever done this with someone twice in a row?"

"Not very often. I'd love to date, but there's something I'm trying to find in this, first. It's a bit of a quest?" Jared says. "I don't mean to pry but..."

"You're not prying," Jensen smiles. "I'm looking for something I can't find yet. Until I do, It's really hard for me to actually want something healthier than this."

"That's fair."

"I'll know the difference when I feel it."

 

 

Jared had totally forgotten that he'd put that knife on the sofa, until he's hearing the 'scritch scritch scritch' of the knife cutting through the rope. Jensen's still kissing him, still fucking him, all wet warm tension that threatens to short circuit Jared's brain.

When Jensen gets free, he clamps his hand around Jared's throat and reaches down to undo the cockring around Jared's cock.

"Come inside me," Jensen orders through grit teeth arching up into the touch even as Jared's hands fly up like he wants to stop Jared. It's too late, he's so into it, wants it so badly and he instead rips the tape from Jensen's eyes so he can watch as Jared gives in.

Afterward, Jared stays still, vision fogging at the edges, his body groaning. His eyes float shut, his body shaking, and he waits for Jensen to stop. Jensen doesn't.

"Please," Jared grits. "Jensen."

Jensen blinks, looking upward like an owl, "Jared."

Jared backs away, and Jensen curls away. "I just...I just needed a second. I just..."

"I want to suck your cock, just let me for a second, let me suck you off, and then you don't ever have to see me again."

Jensen puts the rope and the knife on the coffee table, quietly turning to Jared. "Here's how this is going to work. You're going to get on your knees and get me off and afterward, I'm going to sleep and when I get up, we're going to have another beer and try to figure out what the hell just happened and then we're going to call a pizza place that garrentees thirty minutes or its free, and I'm going to sit down and do my damn well best to make you come before the delivery guy does. Does that sound good to you?"

"You weren't joking about that whole 'bossy' thing, were you?" Jared smiles.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jensen asks, his gaze pure fire in a whole different way than Jared had saw before.

The smirk Jared wears is natural and predatory. He moves like he's got well-lubed machinery under the skin. He kneels between Jensen's legs, licking his lips and grabbing Jensen's thighs to drape over his shoulders.

"I'm going to make you come without even touching you. Can you get behind that?"

The noise Jensen makes is all power, and the tension it brings is a new level of awesome. He winds a hand in Jared's hair possessively. "I can totally get behind that."

Yes, Jared thinks, this is the start of something great.


End file.
